Nothing
by xiiluvyuhhx
Summary: As the years go by, Teddy Lupin grows to realize that he is nothing, absolutely nothing, without Victoire Weasley. His Victoire Weasley. Teddy/Victoire and Harry/Ginny Next Generation fluff.


**Teach me how to dougie.**

**Disclaimer: I got the idea from ronOReds Twilight fic, "This Year's Love" , so I give a ton of credit to her. I made the scenario Harry Potter-based. Everything else you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**P.S. - I know that Teddy and Victoire are at least two years apart, but its fanfiction and I can do whatever I want. **

**

* * *

**

Age One:

"Oh, Harry, would you help me for a moment?" Andromeda Tonks said desperately. She was bouncing a baby Teddy on her hip while trying to finish up the final touches of dinner: the entire Weasley clan was coming over for dinner that night and everything had to be perfect.

"Yes, of course," said Harry Potter quickly as he rushed over and scooped Teddy into his arms. Teddy giggled happily at his godfather, a small amount of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

The doorbell rang.

"Harry, get that for me?" Andromeda asked, flicking her wand at some cups so that they filled with ice.

Harry, along with Teddy, answered the door to find Bill and Fleur standing there with a beautiful baby girl in tow.

"Wow!" Harry yelped to Fleur, staring at the baby in her arms. "I didn't know you had been expecting!"

Fleur laughed and took the baby's little arm in her hand, moving it so the baby made a little fisted wave. "This eez Victoire," Fleur said. "Say _bonjour_, Vic!"

Victoire just made some bubbling baby noises, her wide blue eyes roaming around the inside of the house. Teddy looked on with mild interest.

"Come in!" said Harry, ushering Bill and Fleur inside. "Victoire can play with Teddy. Would you like some cider?"

Harry set Teddy on the floor in the den, and Fleur set Victoire beside him. When Fleur made to move away, Victoire let out a deafening scream, and began to cry.

Sighing, Fleur picked up the crying baby and held her, but the child would not stop screaming.

"_Mon dieu,_ Victoire," Fleur groaned. "I am going to put 'er down and let 'er cry 'erself out."

Fleur set Victoire back down on the floor. The baby began crying even harder.

Teddy, upset with all the noise, beat his little fist upon the floor. Victoire moved her blue eyes to meet his brown ones, and her cries paused. She looked at him with curiosity as Teddy's hair turned from brown to a vibrant blue. Victoire shrieked and clapped, toothlessly grinning.

"I fink she will be fine," said Fleur, smiling. "And actually, I was 'oping you would 'ave some of Ogden's Mead?"

Harry, Bill, and Fleur disappeared into the kitchen while baby Teddy kept Victoire busy.

**Age Two:**

"Thanks so much for the broomstick, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said earnestly. "Teddy looks like he's never had so much fun."

It was Christmas at the Burrow, and a magenta-eyebrowed Teddy Lupin was zooming around on a toy broomstick, chasing Crookshanks around the house while cackling madly.

"Oh, stop it," said Mrs. Weasley, brushing off Harry's compliment with a wave of her hand.

The little broom barely went off the floor two feet, and Teddy's toes grazed the ground as he zipped around the house after Hermione's cat.

"He's going to be a great Quidditch player someday," Ron commented, watching the baby turn a sharp corner into the dining room. Teddy looped around the table and came back into the living room, where everyone else sat huddled around the tree.

Teddy laughed loudly, and Victoire looked up from where she was playing with some dolls. Frowning, she crawled in front of Teddy's path and sat, watching Teddy as he stopped and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Victoire crawled to the back of the broomstick, climbed on behind Teddy, and latched her little arms around his stomach.

The broom sagged under the combined weight, but neither child seemed to mind: Teddy took off once again, the sound of the children's laughter ringing out over the amusement of the adults'.

**Age Three:**

"I appreciate you for this," Bill said as he shoved his arms into a coat.

"Yes, thank you," said Fleur. "I do not know what we would 'ave done without you."

"It's not a problem," said Ginny, smiling.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "Besides, we've got Teddy here to keep Victoire company."

After reminding the teens of a few rules, Bill and Fleur set off on a date night.

Ginny closed the door behind them and said, "Well, what do we do next?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Turn on the TV, I guess?"

Ginny looked excited at the thought of using Bill and Fleur's Muggle television, but before she could say anything, there was an earsplitting shriek coming from the playroom.

The two teens looked at each other and then took off in the direction of the scream.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Harry asked, looking at the scene. Teddy sat cross-legged next to an enchanted train set, calmly watching the train whiz by on the tracks. Victoire sat on the other side of the room, holding a headless doll with tears running down her porcelain cheeks.

Ginny went to her and squatted, asking her what the problem was.

Victoire held up her doll with a sniffle. "My dolly," she blubbered.

"It's okay, we can fix it," said Ginny consolingly. She felt around in her pockets. "I haven't got my wand. Do you have yours, Harry?"

"Nope," he answered. "But I could run and get it?" He was out of the room before he had finished his sentence.

"Vic." Teddy pounded his fist on the floor to get Victoire's attention. He took one of his trains off the track, set it on the ground, and watched as it rolled toward her and hit her in the leg.

Victoire stopped crying and smiled, turning the train around and sending it back to Teddy.

"I've got my wand!" said Harry, barreling through the playroom door.

"I don't think you need it anymore," laughed Ginny, gesturing to where Victoire and Teddy were now playing together happily.

"They're quite the pair, those two," said Harry with a shake of his head.

"That they are," agreed Ginny. "That they are."

**Age Four:**

Harry and Ginny sat together on the swing in the garden outside the Burrow, her head resting on his shoulder as they rocked, watching Teddy and Victoire play.

"Ginny, I've been thinking," Harry began.

"Mhmm?" Ginny said lazily, watching Teddy push Victoire on the swing set.

Harry licked his lips and started over. "Gin, I've been thinking, and I really want to start a family with you."

Ginny sat up and looked into Harry's face. "What?"

Harry moved off the swing and down on to one knee. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a velvet box, opening it to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Ginny, I really love you, and I can't live without you. We may be young, but who cares? You're all I care about. And I would love it – really, really love it – if you would be my wife."

Ginny brought her hands up to cover her mouth and nodded. "Yes," she said quietly. "_Yes!"_

She stood up and enveloped Harry in a huge hug, kissing him soundly on the lips. Smiling, Harry slid the ring onto her finger.

On the swing set, Teddy stopped Victoire from swinging and imitated his godfather, kneeling in front of Victoire with one knee propped.

"Look." Ginny prodded Harry and together they watched as Victoire nodded, laughing, and hugged Teddy tightly. The two kids laughed. Victoire wrapped her little fist around Teddy's arm and ran to the slide, Teddy following her with a contented grin on his face that matched that of his godfather's.

**Age Five:**

"My, my, doesn't he look handsome," Andromeda Tonks whispered to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley nodded her agreement, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, and together the two women watched Teddy as he walked down the aisle toward Harry, a pillow with two rings in his hand.

Following Teddy came Victoire, dressed in pale pink and throwing flower petals from a basket onto the aisle. There was a serene smile on her face and she drifted after Teddy, coming to a halt beside him. The two children looked at each other, smiled slightly and then turned to the door as the music changed to the wedding march.

Ginny came gliding out of the doors, looking more radiant than ever as she made her way to her husband-to-be. Her dress dragged along the floor elegantly, her smile radiating happiness. Before she reached the altar, she gave an almost imperceptible wink to Teddy and Victoire, who giggled together.

Almost all eyes in the room were on Harry and Ginny, except for Teddy and Victoire. They were whispering together, smiling and giggling. After Teddy said something, Victoire reached into her basket and threw some flowers at him. Teddy laughed at the precise moment Harry and Ginny kissed, husband and wife at last.

"Oh, I'm so happy for my daughter!" Mrs. Weasley blubbered, leading the crowd in a standing ovation. "My daughter, marrying Harry Potter! Who would have thought!"

Andromeda laughed. "Ginny is a very lucky girl," she agreed, "but Harry is an even luckier man."

Shifting her gaze to the babbling Teddy and Victoire, she said to Mrs. Weasley, "Look at them. They really seem to understand each other."

"They really do," concurred Mrs. Weasley, bustling off to congratulate her daughter and son-in-law, leaving Andromeda to wonder which couple Mrs. Weasley was talking about.

**Age Six:**

"Can Teddy play today?" Victoire asked Harry.

After learning they were expecting another baby, Bill and Fleur decided to move from their little cottage by the sea to Godric's Hollow, where newlyweds Harry and Ginny had just bought a house. Victoire and Teddy played together nearly every day.

Harry smiled sympathetically down at the young girl. "Not today," he said.

"Oh." Victoire frowned. "Why not?"

"He's sick. Your Aunt Ginny is taking care of him right now."

"Can I see him?"

Harry thought about it for a minute before he conceded. He led Victoire upstairs and into Teddy's bedroom, where the boy was lying on the bed with his eyes open. Teddy watched Victoire as she walked in but did not make any movement to acknowledge her.

Victoire smiled at him, but Teddy merely sniffled in response.

"I've been trying to get him to sleep," Ginny said to Harry when he walked in. "But he won't. I don't know why, I've tried everything."

Victoire walked to the bed and put her hands on her hips. "Why are you sick, Ted?" she demanded.

When Teddy did not reply, Victoire frowned. Then she walked over to the small bookshelf by the closet and tugged out a small book. Ginny met Harry's eye with a raised brow.

"It's his favorite," Victoire told Ginny matter-of-factly as she passed her on the way to Teddy's bed. Clambering up the bed, Victoire leaned against the wall, opened the book and began to read aloud. Teddy smiled at her and snuggled deeper into his blankets, closing his eyes.

"_If you give a mouse a cookie, he's going to ask for a glass of milk_…"

"_Now_ he goes to sleep," Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes.

Harry laughed and took his wife's elbow, leading her out of the bedroom as Victoire read her best friend to sleep.

**Age Seven:**

"I don't wanna go!" Victoire cried, trying to shake her hand out of her father's grasp. "I don't wanna go to school!"

"Vic, you'll be okay," Bill told his daughter as soothingly as he could. "Everyone has to go to school."

"I don't wanna go here!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hogwarts!"

Bill sighed. "Fleur, you try," he said to his wife.

Fleur looked tired, adjusting the newborn Dominique on her hip as she spoke to her eldest daughter.

"Honey, 'ou need to go to primary school," Fleur said.

"No!" Victoire yelled, shaking her head so hard her braided blonde pigtails slapped her face.

"Go inside, and see who eez in there."

Fleur put her hands on Victoire's back and all but shoved her into the Muggle classroom. There, playing alone with some motionless trains, was Teddy. Victoire skipped over to him and began playing, forgetting completely about her parents who stood watching at the door.

**Age Eight:**

"You can have one scoop, Vic," said Harry sternly. He and Ginny were watching Victoire and Teddy once again, as Fleur and Bill were at St. Mungo's for a check-up on yet another baby, this time a boy.

"Chocolate!" Victoire said.

The man working at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor handed Victoire the cone with a friendly smile. Harry gave the man his and Ginny's orders as Victoire flounced off to join Teddy where he sat alone with his ice cream.

In her excitement to join her best friend, Victoire tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell to the ground, skinning her knee in the process. She sat up and stared at her bleeding knee with mild curiosity while Ginny rushed over and mended the wound with her wand quickly.

"Aw," Victoire said with a pout as she stood up, brushing herself off. "My ice cream is gone!" She pointed at the liquid brown splotch on the sidewalk.

"Want us to buy you another one?" Ginny asked.

"She can share with me," Teddy said.

"Really?" asked Victoire.

"Yeah."

Victoire ran to Teddy and sat down in the chair next to him. Teddy licked the cone and then handed it to Victoire to lick, and the process continued.

"He always does whatever she wants," said Ginny, perplexed.

Harry shrugged as he paid the man behind the counter. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I'm just saying."

Harry laughed at his wife and they made their way to sit with the kids.

**Age Nine:**

"What's his problem?" Ginny asked Harry as Teddy came storming though the front door and up to his room. She heard the door slam.

"I think," said Harry, "he's upset that Victoire is giving more attention to Louis than to him."

Louis, the latest addition to the Weasley family, had captured the fascination of Victoire. She just loved to dress him up and read stories to him, just like a little mother. With this newfound fascination, Teddy would come in through the door with flaming scarlet hair to show his frustration at his best friend.

There was a thudding sound.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ginny.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hear what?"

"That sound."

"No…"

The couple was silent. The sound of hushed voices floated down the stairs.

"Maybe you should check it out," said Ginny.

Sighing, Harry went up the stairs and knocked on Teddy's door. There was silence, then rushed whisperings, another thud, and the sound of feet running across the floor before Teddy opened the door with an impassive expression.

"What's going on?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Teddy.

Harry stepped into the room, glancing out the window in enough time to see Victoire's long blonde hair swishing behind her as she ran from Teddy's window back to her house.

**Age Ten:**

"She looks upset," Andromeda commented, gesturing to Victoire. The young girl was sitting on the ground picking at the grass, occasionally glancing up at the knot of boys who were playing Quidditch in an open field near Godric's Hollow.

"Should I go talk to her?" asked Ginny worriedly.

Andromeda opened her mouth the reply, but at that precise moment, Teddy flew down to Victoire and hopped off his broomstick. A few other boys followed him.

"Why aren't you playing with us?" Teddy asked.

Victoire did not answer.

"Come off it, Teddy," said one of the boys. "Girls can't play Quidditch!"

Teddy rounded on his friend angrily. "Yes, they can. And I bet Victoire could knock you off your broom with one hand tied behind her back!"

The boy backed away with his hands up as if in surrender, clearly alarmed.

Teddy turned back to Victoire. She looked up at him and smiled, and Teddy held out his hand for her to take. Victoire stood up, dusted herself off, and grabbed a broom.

"Well," said Ginny as she watched Victoire and Teddy reform the teams, "I guess that settles that."

**Age Eleven:**

Teddy was sitting alone in a compartment, nervous about the upcoming Sorting. He didn't know anyone, and he felt left out.

As soon as they had boarded the train, Victoire had run off with a group of pretty girls, leaving Teddy to find a place to sit by himself.

He stared at the window and silently prayed he would not be in Slytherin.

"There you are!" said a happy voice.

Teddy turned and saw Victoire and her group of friends standing at the door.

"Vicky, let's try to find somewhere else to sit," said one of the girls, eying Teddy's long golden hair.

Victoire frowned.

"Yeah, Vicky, let's go," said another one, flicking her hair snootily around her shoulders.

Teddy sighed and turned back to the window, expecting Victoire to leave. He was sure Victoire would choose popularity over him.

"No."

Teddy whipped his head around at the sound of Victoire's irate voice.

"Either you get used to me hanging around with Teddy, or don't hang around me at all!"

With a dignified nod, Victoire sat down next to Teddy with her arms crossed. Huffing angrily, the other girls sat down on the other seat. Teddy smiled at his best friend, and stopped worrying about what was going to happen once he got to school.

**Age Twelve:**

"I can't! I'm going to fail!" Victoire wailed, slamming her forehead onto the table.

Victoire was surrounded by her gaggle of friends, each of them trying to calm her down. Victoire was not being cooperative, as she was sure she was going to fail her end-of-term exams. Her friends had tried everything they could to prevent her from stressing, but nothing had worked.

Teddy, who was walking by the couch to exit the portrait hole, heard Victoire's cry. He paused, listening.

"I'm going to do something wrong! I'll fail and then I won't be able to pass on to my Third Year!"

Teddy sighed and walked over to Victoire. The girls surrounding her backed away and allowed Teddy to push up Victoire's head from the table and hold her face in his hands.

"Look at me," he said. He screwed up his eyes and turned them from their usual chocolate brown to a bright, neon yellow. It was so unnatural that Victoire had to laugh.

"You're not going to fail," Teddy told her sternly, changing his eyes back to normal. "You're going to do just fine. You're beautiful, funny, and super smart. You can kick my arse in any subject, any day."

"You're lying," said Victoire. "You're top of the class!"

"And you're right behind me! Trust me, you'll be fine."

Victoire smiled at him, and Teddy felt her relax. He always knew what to do.

**Age Thirteen:**

"Williams rushes towards the goal, he shoots, and HE'S BLOCKED BY TEDDY LUPIN!" yelled the Quidditch commentator, Kyle Edwards.

"What's this? Gryffindor Seeker Hayden Jaul takes off to left field, HAS HE SEEN THE SNITCH?"

Victoire watched the Gryffindor Seeker streak past, reaching his hand out just as Teddy saved the final goal.

"ANOTHER GOAL BLOCKED BY LUPIN, JAUL CATHES THE SNITCH AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!" bellowed Kyle Edwards.

Victoire threw her hands up in the air, cheering for her House. Instead of cheering for Hayden Jaul, like the rest of her House, she cheered for Teddy. The players touched back down to the ground and Jaul and Teddy were lifted onto their team's shoulders.

Teddy looked to the Gryffindor side of the stands, searching for the small dot that was Victoire. When he found her, he grinned. Victoire beamed back in response, her smile showing all her pride for her best friend. She gave him a thumbs up before his team carried him away to the changing rooms.

**Age Fourteen:**

"No, Victoire, please stop crying," pleaded Victoire's best girl friend Hailey.

"I-I can't be-believe he bro-broke up with m-me," sobbed Victoire, covering her face with her hands.

She was sitting on the deserted staircase in the Entrance Hall, where her first real boyfriend Adam Long had just broken up with her.

"He was cheating on you, anyway," said Hailey, who clearly thought this was a statement that would make Victoire feel better. It didn't, and Victoire just sobbed harder.

"What's going on?" said Teddy, who had just emerged from the staircase that led to the kitchens. He hurried to the staircase to where the two girls were sitting. "What's wrong?"

"Adam just broke up with her," Hailey explained.

Something flashed behind Teddy's chocolate eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. He sat on the other side of Victoire and gathered her up in his arms, rocking her gently back and forth as she cried into his chest.

"Vic, it's okay. It's his loss and he knows it. If he wants to go do some troll girl, that's fine." Teddy rested his sun-tanned cheek against the top Victoire's head. "Vic, you're beautiful. The only reason he broke up with you was because you were too good for him. He was too insecure to stay with you."

"H-how do you know t-that?"

"Because, I just do. He was intimidated. He knew he was way out of your league, so he went to try to be with someone who was just as screwed over as he is."

"'Out of your league?'" Victoire repeated quizzically. "So, in your opinion, who is 'in my league?'"

Teddy swallowed. "I dunno," he said, "anyone. Just not that tosser Adam Long."

Victoire laughed. "Thanks, Teddy," she said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Anytime," said Teddy with a grin.

**Age Fifteen:**

Teddy and Victoire were making their Prefect rounds together one quiet Tuesday night. They had been talking about old memories, and speaking of their similarities. Despite the easy conversation, something had been bothering Victoire.

"So," she said after a comfortable silence, "what's up between you and Cathy Ledbetter?"

Teddy looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Victoire shrugged. "I don't know. You know she likes you, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, do you like her back?" Victoire tried to cover the probing question with a friendly shove on the shoulder.

"I dunno," answered Teddy. "There's this other girl I really like, and it just feels wrong to like someone else, you know what I mean?"

Victoire smiled slightly. "Yeah," she said. "I know exactly what you mean."

Teddy chuckled, and together they finished up their rounds and headed back to the common room.

**Age Sixteen:**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TEDDY!" shouted the entire Gryffindor House and then some.

Teddy stood in the portrait hole, stunned to find all his friends waiting for him. Victoire was in the center of everyone, holding an enormous cake aloft with her wand.

Teddy, who was very well liked and influential in the school, had too many friends to count. Girls wanted to date him, boys wanted to be him, and everyone liked him. It seemed as though too many people than allowed were crammed into the common room.

"Wow," said Teddy, bewildered. He looked at Victoire. "Did you plan all this?"

Victoire nodded happily. "I sure did!" She laughed and set the floating cake down on a nearby table. "Now, cut your cake, or else I think Nolan Keebler will have a seizure from all his anticipation."

Laughing, Teddy rushed up to Victoire and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"It was nothing," said Victoire breathlessly.

Then Teddy stepped back, walked to the cake, raised both his hands and yelled, "NOW WHO WANTS SOME?"

**Age Seventeen:**

"I can't believe it!" Andromeda Tonks exclaimed, watching Teddy as he walked across the platform to receive his diploma from Minerva McGonagall. He shook the old woman's hand and grinned.

"I'm so proud of him," said Ginny tearfully.

"Mum," Lily Potter grumbled embarrassedly. "Don't start crying…"

"WORK IT, TEDDY!" shouted James. On the stage, Teddy chuckled to himself as Harry shushed his son. All the people he called family were at his graduation – the entire Potter and Weasley clan, which included all the new cousins that had popped up over the years.

Teddy had never been happier, he was finally done with school, and he was ready to go out into the world and make a difference. Even though all his family was sitting front row of the visitor's section, it was Victoire's face he sought. He met her eye and winked as he walked off the stage, and she smiled the biggest and proudest smile she could muster.

Later, when Professor Flitwick called her name, Victoire walked up the stage to receive her diploma from the screams of her family.

"YOU GO, GIRL!" yelled James. Harry shot him a very stern look and James sunk down in his chair.

Victoire looked into the faces of her classmates and studied them all: her ex-boyfriends, her girl friends, her best friend. She caught Teddy's eye and he gave her two thumbs up and mouthed "_We did it_."

With pride in her heart and a smile on her face, she walked off the platform and into her new future.

**Age Eighteen:**

He didn't know what to do. He was so confused and hurt and angry that it was all he could do not to break down. He had to get home. He had to get away.

But where was home? She _was_ home. She was everything.

How could she do it? How could she leave like that without saying goodbye?

Concentrating as hard as he could, he focused on his destination. It was difficult to focus when his mind wanted to wander so far.

He Apparated to Andromeda Tonks' house, where he knew the whole thing had begun. Andromeda was clearly not home, but it did matter – Teddy unlocked the door with his wand and ran up the stairs to the bedroom he usually slept in.

Thunder rolled outside, but Teddy didn't mind: It was a distraction. With a yelp of desperation, Teddy pulled out the old scrapbook Mrs. Weasley had made for him a few years back. He flipped through the pages angrily, hoping that the pictures of her would fill the gaping hole in his heart where she belonged – but his hope was in vain, and the photographs only made his heart ache for her.

He didn't _want_ her back! It was her decision to leave. He wasn't sad, he was angry.

Why did she do it? Why did she leave like that without saying goodbye?

Lightning flashed through the bedroom, followed by thunder, and Teddy did not hear the loud _crack!_ that echoed from the front yard.

There was a loud knock on the door, and then the doorbell pealed multiple times, as though someone was pushing it repeatedly.

Teddy did not want to talk to anyone. His heart hurt so badly he could hardly breathe, and his head was pounding along with the sound of someone's fist on the door. He sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands, trying not to think of Victoire. _His_ Victoire.

The sounds from the front door stopped. There was a slight crunching sound, a smack, and suddenly Victoire was there, standing in front of him in front of the open window, dripping wet and desperate.

"Get out," growled Teddy. He barely lifted his head to know that it was her who stood before him, he could sense it. He could smell her, feel her proximity in his bones, hear her ragged breathing mixing in with the sound of the storm and his pounding heart.

He felt betrayed by her, by his best friend, by his Victoire. She left him, yet she had the nerve to come back for him? Why?

"Teddy," she implored with sadness dripping from her tone. "I'm sorry."

"Like hell you are."

"Look at me!"

Teddy raised his head from his hands at the sound of her command. Victoire stood before him completely vulnerable, her long blonde hair plastered to her porcelain face and her clear blue eyes leaking tears down her cheeks.

Her pain was his pain. She was his everything.

"Why did you leave?" he asked her gruffly, his voice cracking. "Why did you leave with _him_?"

"Teddy, I'm sorry, I was drunk and I didn't know –"

"Save it, Victoire!" Teddy shouted. He sprang to his feet and began to pace around the room, Victoire watching him with wide eyes. His Victoire. His eyes. "You've always made these excuses, and I'm sick of it!"

"I mean it this time, Teddy! He was sweet talking me, I wasn't thinking –"

"No, you weren't thinking!" he roared. "You never do! You have never stopped to think about me, about how often I think of you, how often I monitor all my actions to make sure I never hurt you! How could you run off like that and hurt _me_? How could not even consider my reaction, my feelings?"

"Teddy, we never were _officially_ together, you never asked me –"

Her words cut through him like a sword, piercing his heart. It was just one more hole to join all the others.

"Asked you?" Teddy laughed, a strange maniacal sound. "How could you even say that, Victoire? You know that everything I do is for you, and it always has been. Every good grade, every action, every fight, every Quidditch match, it was all for you! I gave up _everything_ and _anything_ for you, and this is how you repay me?"

Teddy stormed around the room in rage, kicking the wall while Victoire just watched on in tearful silence. He had to get out of that room, he could not stay in there like this, not in the room where so many painful memories had taken place.

He ran down the stairs and barreled out the front door, striding out into the quiet street of Godric's Hollow. The rain soaked him through to the bone, but he relished its cool, steady beating.

"Teddy, listen to me!" Victoire had followed him out of the house. He wished she hadn't. He wished she would leave back to France with the sweet-talking barman like she had just done.

"No, you listen, Victoire," Teddy said angrily. "How could you not have known that I loved you, after all this time? I always have. What do you want me to do, scream it for you at the top of my lungs?"

Teddy raised his hands and cupped them around his mouth. "I LOVE VICTOIRE APOLLINE WEASLEY!" he shouted, and the words echoed throughout the peaceful street.

Victoire was crying. She stood so far away Teddy could barely stand it, he wanted her near but he wanted the pain to go away.

"You are everything, Vic," Teddy said. He had to keep telling himself not to break down, he had to keep fighting. "Always. Every memory I have, all I remember is you. Everything is yours, everything always has been, forever. I'm _nothing_ without you."

"I'm so sorry," Victoire whispered. Teddy could barely hear her over the pounding of the rain, but he heard her. He always heard her. "I'm so sorry for what I did, and I'm so sorry you're hurt."

She walked closer to him, so that her face was right in front of his. It was all he could do to keep focused, not to pick her up and kiss her then and there. He wanted to take the pain out of her eyes, out of his eyes.

"I love you, Teddy Remus Lupin," Victoire said. "I promise I'll never hurt you again. I promise I'll love you right, and love you like you deserve to be loved."

"Vic," Teddy moaned. He couldn't stand it anymore: He buried his fingers in her hair and kissed her like he had wanted to for years. Eighteen years of pent-up love for Victoire, and it seemed that every moment had been leading up to this, to the kiss in the rain in the middle of the street.

Teddy lost himself in Victoire, his Victoire. She was all he had ever wanted for eighteen years, and she was all he would ever need, forever.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo yeah, check out the disclaimers at the top. Hope you liked it, blah blah blah. It's not edited, I decided to give my awesome Beta a break, so if you see any mistakes, sorry.**

**Influential Songs: Back To December - Taylor Swift, Remembering Sunday - All Time Low, Daughters - John Mayer, She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5**

**So review and all that fun stuff.**


End file.
